Muro
by big bih buh
Summary: J/L - Drabbles Porque havia algo entre eles, tão sólido quanto o amor. Para Nandinhah.
1. I

**Drabbles Muro **Ele

A Harry Potter Fanfic, James/Lily, Drama. Todos os direitos reservados a J.K. Rowling

James encarou o papel à sua frente e socou a mesa, furioso. Ele sempre soube que as coisas terminariam daquela forma. Lily e Amos nunca seriam um casal perfeito. Nunca. Ele e Lily seriam um casal perfeito. Podia ser egocêntrico pensar daquela forma, mas o Potter não conseguia pensar que aquilo era errado. Não com o tanto de amor que sentia. Sentia-se movido por aquela paixão. E não conseguiu ter raiva dela. Mesmo quando o trocou por um louro estúpido que a enganara e traiu-a sem o menor pudor. Mesmo quando a ruiva fez o possível para esmagá-lo, sentir-se um inseto, sujo. Ele não conseguia. Não com o tanto de amor que sentia por ela. Aquele amor que o fazia sentir-se exultante, e ao mesmo tempo era a única coisa que poderia derrubá-lo. Ela, só ela. Aquela por qual daria a vida, só para poder vê-la sorrir. Mesmo que não fosse para ele. James fora capaz de abrir mão de muitas coisas para que pudesse... pudesse simplesmente amá-la. Ser o melhor para ela, o que ela queria. Mas parecia que isso não era o bastante. Lily simplesmente... simplesmente não queria amá-lo. Ele não sabia o que tinha de errado, só, em meio de tanto amor-próprio, James odiava-se por ser ele.

-

-

**N/a:** De volta com mais um drabble. Huahuahua. Presente para Nanda, minha companheira de MSN. Feliz aniversário, Nandinhaaa! Espero que isso se repita por mutchos e mutchos anos! o/ 17 anos, hein? Juízo! XD Amoo-te demais! \o/

**Bianca Bion. **

**29/03/08**


	2. II

**Drabbles Muro** Ela

A Harry Potter Fanfic, James/Lily, Drama. Todos os direitos reservados a J.K. Rowling

Lílian Evans fungou mais uma vez, enquanto terminava de lavar seu rosto vermelho e inchado, por causa das longas horas em que passou chorando. Chorando. Mais uma vez estava chorando. Por ele. Ela nunca imaginou que Amos Diggory, o perfeito monitor-chefe da Lufa-Lufa, o capitão e goleiro do time de Quadribol da casa, o cara "legal" que todos admiravam, lhe daria tanta dor de cabeça como namorado. Lembrava-se do quanto lhe parabenizaram quando começaram a namorar, quantas meninas fizeram comentários maldosos, com inveja dela, dizendo que ele logo a trocaria, pois ela não era tão boa assim para o grande Amos Diggory. Acabou que no final, ela fora boa até demais para ele. Como ela, que tinha tanto medo de apaixonar-se loucamente, com medo de perder a noção e a visão, entregou-se justamente para a pessoa que a faria mais mal? Lógico, ela não podia adivinhar. Ou não queria ter sentido, ou não queria ver, ou não queria adivinhar.

Ela encostou-se na parede e deslizou até o chão, com as mãos na cabeça; o desespero aflorava em seus sentidos, ela sentia-se perdida. Como fora tola, como fora burra! As cenas do termino do namoro com Amos passavam em sua cabeça, torturando-a. Lily deveria saber que não existiam pessoas perfeitas. Pelo menos, Amos não o era. Ela sabia bem quem era perfeito. Para ela.

**-**

**-**

**N/a: **okay. Eu não gostei, mas acho que a Nanda vai gostar. Haha! Amiga desnaturada. #diminui# Esse é o penúltimo drabble, espero que curtam ;D A quem mandou comentários, obrigada, obrigada, eles são muito importantes pra mim! Espero que continuem acompanhando.

**Bianca Bion. **


	3. III

**Drabbles Muro** Eles

A Harry Potter Fanfic, James/Lily, Drama. Todos os direitos reservados a J.K. Rowling

E lá estavam eles. Lily e James. O casal perfeito, para James. O cara perfeito, para Lily. Eles... só precisavam dar um passo para alcançar o infinito. Só um passo. Eles encaravam-se nos olhos, sem coragem, sem forças. A vergonha os dominava. Vergonha de tudo o que fizeram um ao outro. Vergonha de tentar mudar as ideologias dela; vergonha de rejeitá-lo e fazê-lo sentir-se pior que o nada. Eles sabiam que não precisavam ter vergonha; ele podia ler no olhar dela que arrependia-se de tudo. Ambos arrependiam-se. E tudo poderia ser dito ali, naquela hora, sem demora. Mas, aparentemente, a única coisa da qual eles necessitavam... havia fugido-lhes, abandonado-lhes. Eles estavam inquietos. Onde tudo estava dando errado? Por que eles simplesmente não tinham _coragem_, para falar aquilo que já falaram tantas e tantas vezes? Seus corpos pareciam querer falar por si só, mas não conseguiriam entender, se o coração não permitisse.

E então, eles percebem. Simplesmente percebem que seus atos egoístas criaram uma barreira entre eles. Que demoraria bastante para ser derrubada. James sorriu para Lily, sem jeito. E Lily corou e abriu um pequeno sorriso, satisfeito, e seguiram caminhos opostos, continuando seus caminhos e empurrando com as mãos a vida para frente. Um muro que demoraria bastante para ser derrubado. Mas que poderia ser derrubado.

-

-

**N/a:** Ah, que EMOção, a primeira fic que eu termino. Esse foi o pior drabble, ridículo! Se bem que os outros não ficam atrás B Well, Nanda, feliz aniversário pra ti, minha querida. Muitos outros anos de vida, e espero que tenha gostado. Fiz de coração E para vocês, até a próxima; obrigada a todo mundo que comentou.

**Bianca Bion. **


End file.
